Typically, a pin clamp assembly includes a locating pin extending from a body that inserts into a hole on a workpiece. A finger extends from the locating pin while clamping onto the workpiece holding it in place. Pin clamps with moveable locating pins employ the movement of the locating pin to extend the finger. In other words, movement of the locating pin moves the finger. While this can create a certain level of efficiency by employing movement of one structure to move another, it can serve as a drawback as well. Employing movement of the locating pin to cause movement of the finger may be an efficient design from the perspective of mechanics, but not necessarily from the perspective of the assembly line. In order to extend and retract the finger, the locating pin is required to travel a relatively substantial distance. This extended travel increases the amount of room needed to perform an operation, since the locating pin has to move for the finger to extend and then clamp down on the workpiece. It also increases the amount of time required to perform the operation.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a pin clamp assembly that can have an extendable finger and locating pin to clamp down on a workpiece, but does not require the relatively substantial time and travel of conventional pin clamp assemblies.
An embodiment of the present disclosure provides a pin clamp assembly that comprises a body, a locating pin, an actuator, a drive rod, a cam, and a finger. The locating pin is coupled to the body and movable between extended and retracted positions. The drive rod is movable relative to the locating pin. The cam is movable relative to the locating pin and the drive rod. The finger is coupled to the drive rod and is movable between extended and fully retracted positions. Actuation of the actuator causes the drive rod to move which extends the finger without moving the locating pin. Also, continued retraction of the drive rod after the finger has extended causes the cam to move out from the slot in the body to allow the locating pin to retract.
In the above and other embodiments, the pin clamp assembly may also comprise: the drive rod being linearly movable relative to the locating pin; a pin disposed in the cam slot located in the cam and through the drive rod; the cam being located in the locating pin and the body; and the body including a slot configured to receive the cam to selectively prevent the locating pin from moving when the finger is extending.
Another illustrative embodiment of a pin clamp assembly also comprises a body, a locating pin, an actuator, a drive rod, a cam, and a finger. The embodiment also includes a piston rod and a pin. The locating pin is movably coupled to the body between extended and retracted positions. The piston rod is attached to the actuator and is linearly movable upon activation of the actuator. The cam is located in the locating pin and the body. The cam also has a cam slot disposed therein. The drive rod is located in, and movable relative to, the locating pin. The pin is disposed in the cam slot and through the drive rod. The finger is coupled to the drive rod and movable between extended and fully retracted positions. Actuation of the actuator causes the drive rod and cam to move extending the finger without moving the locating pin. A slot is located in the body configured to receive the cam to selectively prevent the locating pin from moving when the finger is moving to the extended position. As the piston rod retracts, it pulls on the drive rod coupled to the finger causing the finger to extend from the locating pin. Continued retraction of the drive rod after the finger has extended causes the cam to move out from the slot in the body to allow the locating pin to retract.
Another illustrative embodiment of a pin clamp assembly also comprises a body, a locating pin, an actuator, a drive rod, a cam, and a finger. This embodiment further includes a locking bracket assembly. The locating pin is movably coupled to the body between extended and retracted positions. The drive rod is movable relative to the locating pin. The cam is also movable relative to the locating pin and the drive rod. The finger is coupled to the drive rod and movable between extended and fully retracted positions. Actuation of the actuator causes the drive rod to move which extends the finger without moving the locating pin. Continued retraction of the drive rod after the finger has extended causes the cam to move out from the slot in the body to allow the locating pin to retract. The locking bracket assembly comprises a pivoting locking arm that is biased to cause rotation of that arm as the locating pin retracts. The locking arm engages a first stop member to limit the amount of rotation of the locking arm. A second stop member engages the locking arm limiting movement of the locating pin.
In the above and other embodiments, the pin clamp assembly may also comprise: the second stop member being a set screw that allows limited movement of the locating pin; the second set screw allowing or prohibiting extension of the locating pin; a release member that engages a portion of the locking bracket assembly to release it from prohibiting movement of the locating pin; the release member being attached to the piston rod; to extend the locating pin the release member moves and engages the locking bracket against the bias which rotates the locking arm away from the second stop member; the release member being disposed through a slot in the drive rod to allow movement of the release member prior to engagement of the drive rod; after the piston rod and release member move the locking assembly, the drive rod and locating pin extend; the locking arm is biased by a spring; and a sensor assembly comprising a sensor attached to the pin clamp assembly in a position proximate to the ram which includes a sensor target.
Another illustrative embodiment of a pin clamp assembly also comprises a finger that selectively extends from a locating pin independently from any movement of the locating pin. In addition, the locating pin retracts only after the locating pin is extended.
Additional features and advantages of the pin clamp assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the pin clamp assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the pin clamp assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the pin clamp assembly in any manner.